This Game Called Love
by sangowannabe-2008
Summary: Ga-Woon's cousin comes back to live with him.She never wanted to see a certain somebody again. To her dislike she ends up in the same class as him. He keeps harrassing her. At least now she has a bodyguard. He happens to be the worst thug in school!
1. KayMin Kim

This is my first Kill Me fic so please be nice. I don't own any of the characters but I do own Kay-Min. Please review I will take anything even flames.

Chapter One

Kay-Min Kim

A tall girl stood in front of the classroom. She had waist length raven black hair with red highlights in it. Her ocean blue eyes were looking at everyone in the class. It had been over 2 years she had been here. It would have been longer but her older cousin Ga-Woon Kim talked her into coming back. He knew she left to escape a certain some one. She just hoped he wasn't in this class.

Her eyes landed on a boy that was probably about 5 inches taller than her. He had black hair and she was guessing blue eyes. She couldn't see them because he wore sunglasses. She remembered him a little. He was the leader of the strongest gang in the city. She forgot his name and the name of the gang. All she remembered was he had a crush on her and that he had invited her to be in his gang. She declined his invitation because she was in her cousin's gang.

Her eyes widened in shock when she saw the person who was sitting behind him. It was the person she wished wasn't there. Her ex-boyfriend Jung-Woo. He hadn't noticed her and she was glad. His attention was on a girl with black hair that was sitting on his desk. It was probably his new girlfriend. Knowing the way he was he probably had 4 girlfriends. The girl on his desk probably said something about me because Jung-Woo looked straight at me. His baby blue eyes met my ocean blue ones for a second until I adverted his gaze. I couldn't even stand looking at him. I could still feel him looking at me. His gaze was burning a hole in the side of my head.

I was glad when the teacher walked in. Jung-Woo turned his attention back to the girl sitting on his desk. Those two seemed to get a long real well. She didn't care. She was over him. At least that is what she thought.

"Sorry I'm late class. Que-Min if you don't mind an you take your correct seat?" asked the teacher.

"Yes sir," said the girl getting off Jung-Woo's desk and sitting in the one behind it.

"As everyone can see we have a new student. I'll let her tell her who she is and where she came from," said the teacher.

"Well, if you were here 2 years ago you would know I'm not new. I will introduce myself to those who weren't here. My name is Kay-Min Kim. I am Ga-Woon Kim's younger cousin. All my friends call me Kay. If you want you can call me Kay also. I moved to Florida to live with my grandmother. As you can see I am back," said Kay.

"Thank you Kay-Min. Let me see. I will put you beside Ghoon-Hahm," said the teacher pointing to the boy with the sunglasses.

"Excuse me Mr. Dillingham don't ya think ya should let her sit by me. She is my cousin?" asked Ga-Woon.

"What's wrong Ga-Woon? Mad case yer cousin has to sit by me," teased Ghoon-Hahm.

"Ghoon-Hahm and Ga-Woon. Stop your bickering. Kay-Min will sit where I told her to sit and that is final," said Mr. Dillingham.

I slowly walked over to my new seat. I really wished the teacher had placed me by my cousin. I was way to close to Jung-Woo for my liking. As I sat down I could feel his eyes watching me again. I tried to listen to what the teacher was saying but knowing Jung-Woo was watching me it was hard. I looked at my cousin across the room with pleading eyes. He seemed to understand. He glared at Jung-Woo. I felt his eyes leave the back of my head. I was glad now. A little anyway.

The bell finally rang and I got out of that class as fast I could. I didn't wait for anybody. I just wanted to get out of there. Away from him.

I walked home by myself. For some reason I got a strange feeling I was being followed. I turned into a dark alleyway ready to beat the crap out of who ever it was. Two boys followed me. I didn't know who they were but they were about to get their asses kicked. I didn't wait for them to speak I just punched the first one in the stomach. He recovered and tried to punch me. I quickly dodged that and kicked him in the face.

The second one caught me off guard and punched me hard in the stomach. I spit out a little blood. I recovered really fast and turned around going to punch him in the face. Before I did he was already laying on the ground unconscious. I looked from the body on the ground to see who had helped me. I saw none other than Jung-Woo.

He always seemed to show up at the worst time. I saw a small smirk on his face before he pinned me up against the wall of a building. My eyes widened in fear. I didn't know what he was going to do.

"W-What do you want," stuttered Kay.

"You know what I want," said Jung-Woo.

"It is over and you know it," said Kay.

"Sorry Kay but it is far from over," said Jung-Woo.

He kissed me roughly on the lips before letting me go and running away. I fell on my butt. I didn't want to get up. I wanted to stay where and rot away. Already my life was falling apart. Why didn't I just stay in Florida? Why didn't I just stay away from him.

Well that is it for the first chappie. I know it is a little short but sorry. I will try to make the next one longer. Just as long as you REVIEW!!!! Until next time


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Thank you every one who reviewed my story. I'm sorry to tell you but because all of the confusion of what happed between Jung-Woo and Kay-Min. This Game Called Love has been temporally discontinued. If you want to know why Jung-Woo did that I suggest you read Fools for Love. I will post that story here in a couple of days. Until then chow.

Thanxs,

Kagomewannabe2008


	3. Stay Away From JungWoo

All right people I am back. Sorry I haven't updated my stories in forever. Well, I am now. It probably isn't the one you wanted but I'm sorry. I know I said I was going to discontinue this story and work on a story called Fools for Love unfortunately I can't think of a good plot so I am just going to tell you what happened in this story. I hope it doesn't confuse you. Here is a shout out to all my faithful reviewers.

**Tae Yeon Im: **Thanks sis. You really do know how to make a girl go crazy. You wouldn't stop bugging me about Fools for Love until I told you I would update this story. You happy here is the update.

**Cookie6:** Thanks for your review Cookie. You are just going to have to wait and see why Jung-Woo would do something like that.

**Missy1516:** Glad you liked it. Thanks for the review.

**MistressCoCoLoVeR: **Yeah sorry about Jung-Woo being a little out of character. I'm glad you thought it was in it a good way cause that is what I meant for it to be in. I don't know about the pairings yet. If you want a Jung-Woo/oc I will try to squeeze one in there for you.

That is all for now. Just remember review.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Chapter Two Stay Away From Jung-Woo 

Kay-Min stayed where she sat in the alley for ten minutes. The run in with Jung-Woo really shook her up. The sun started to set and she carefully got up. Her back hurt her a little from where Jung-Woo had thrown her up against the building. Good thing she wasn't very far from her house cause if she was she wouldn't be able to make it. The bad thing was going home to find an angry Ga-Woon. She knew how mad he would be for staying out so late.

After walking two blocks to her house Kay-Min was relieved. The pain in her back was really starting to get to her. Slowly she opened the door and peeked inside. When she didn't see anybody she thought it would be safe to go inside. Boy was she wrong.

"Where were ya?" came Ga-Woon's voice from the living room.

"What are you my mother?" asked Kay-Min.

"No, I am yer older cousin. I worry 'bout ya Kay. I know ya didn't want to come back here but I missed ya. Please ya got to tell me where ya was," said Ga-Woon.

"Fine. I was sitting in an alley crying my eyes out," said Kay-Min.

"What happened to ya. You didn't get hurt did ya? If anybody hurt you," growled Ga-Woon.

"Calm down Ga-Woon. Two assholes followed me and I lead them into an alley so I could kick their ass. Of course I almost got my ass kicked because one of them surprised me and hit me in the stomach. Somebody took him out for me though. That somebody happened to be Jung-Woo," said Kay-Min mumbling the last part about Jung-Woo.

"Did you say that Jung-Woo helped you?" asked Ga-Woon.

"Yes," said Kay-Min lowering her head a little so Ga-Woon couldn't see the fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" asked Ga-Woon walking over to his cousin to embrace her.

"No, he didn't hurt me. He just told me that it was never going to be over and left me there. That was why I was late coming home. I just stayed in the alley until I stopped crying," said Kay-Min the tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"Shh. It's alright now," said Ga-Woon trying to comfort her.

"No, it's not alright. He is never going to stop harassing me. Until he gets what he wants," said Kay-Min pulling away from Ga-Woon.

"Listen to me. I want ya to stay away from Jung-Woo. He is nothin' but sissy boy that lost what was his two years ago. You just tell me if he bugs ya again. I'll kick his ass," said Ga-Woon.

"No, I'll take care of him. I'm stronger than you are and I'm not a baby anymore. I am sixteen-years-old. You need to stop trying to control my life," said Kay-Min running up the stairs to her room.

When she got there slammed the door shut and locked it. Why did everything have to happen to her? Was she being punished for something she didn't do? She just wished she never came back here. All this could have been in the past if she would have just stayed with her grandma in Florida. Slowly she started to drift off into an uneasy sleep.

Kay-Min was walking to school by herself. Ga-Woon said he was going to walk to school with her and then he gets this phone call and says he is sorry and can't walk to school with her today. What a load of bullshit. If he didn't want to walk with her he should have just said so instead of making up some lame ass excuse. Great. Now she was standing in front of a black haired girl who she remembered to be the one that was sitting on Jun-Woo's desk yesterday. For some stupid reason she looked like she was going to beat her up.

"Look you stupid bitch. My name is Que-Min and you really don't want to mess with me. I want you to stay away from Jung-Woo. I saw how he kept looking at you. I've been trying to get Jung-Woo's attention for one and a half years already. Then you come along and some how get his attention like that. I'm warning you stay away from him he is mine. Hey don't walk away from me when I am talking to you," said Que-Min.

"Fine. Que-Min. I will stay away from Jung-Woo. Not for you though. I have my own reasons to stay away from him. Besides I just don't like him. Now with that said I have school to go to and if I'm not mistaking you do to," said Kay-Min.

'Why that stupid arrogant bitch. I'll teach her not to talk back to me. When I'm done with her she will be wishing she would have stayed in Florida.'

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

There is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please review. Flames are accepted.


	4. Enter QueWha

Sangowannabe2008:I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy with stuff and more stuff.

Tae Yeon Im: Yeah if you call sitting on your butt and doing nothing stuff.

SWB2008: Shut up sis they're not suppose to no that.

TYI: Then why are you typing it just now?

SWB2008: (sweet drops) Anyway did I mention this is now a joint fic with my sister Tae Yeon Im? I promised her since I was going to use her character that I'd allow her to do this fic with me. This chapter she wrote so send all bad reviews to her.

TYI: Do what?

SWB2008: I mean send all bad reviews to me.

TYI: That is what I thought you said.

SWB2008: Anyway on with the reviews.

**Kuramagurl: _Thank you so much for the review. I'm glad you loved my story Of course I'm going to continue it. Why wouldn't I? If I discontinue it that will displease my faithful reviewers. :)_**

_**Brownsugar7: Thank you**_

_**Thank you**_

_**Thank you**_

_**Thank you**_

_**Thank you**_

**_Did I mention how thankful I am for your review:)_**

That's all the reviews for now. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Chapter Three: Enter Que-Wha Kay-Min's POV 

This class is so boring! All the teacher is rambling on about is nonsense. Not to mention that Que-Min girl is continuously glaring at me. I don't what her problem is with me but I wish she would just get over it. I told her I didn't want Jung-Woo and I will never want him. Maybe she can get that through her pretty thick head.

End POV 

"Class can I have your attention?" asked the teacher.

"No!" shouted out some random student.

"Hey why don't you shut up and let the teacher talk," said Kay-Min.

"Who do you think you are you little bitch?" asked the person.

"I'm the person who is going to shut you up by putting you in the hospital," said Kay-Min.

"Why you," started the person.

"Kay-Min and Dar Jay stop that squabbling! That is no way to be acting when we have another new student gracing us with her presence," said the teacher.

"Listen to the teacher and let me introduce myself," said the female voice at the front of the classroom.

All eyes turned to the voice to see a black haired girl with red and silver highlights in her hair. Strangely she looked exactly like Que-Min.

"Hey sis," shouted out Que-Min.

"Shut up will you. I'm suppose to introduce myself not you introduce me," said the girl.

"Then why don't you introduce yourself already," said Kay-Min.

"I'm Que-Wha Ghun. You know now I'm Que-Min's older twin sister. I moved here from Japan even though I am full blood Korean I got alone with everyone there unless they wanted their asses kick," said Que-Wha glaring at Kay-Min while talking.

"Um…okay Que-Wha why don't you take the seat next to Kay-Min," said the teacher.

"Kill joy," mumbled Kay-Min as the other girl sat next to her.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Lunch 

Kay-Min sat by herself like usual. She never sat by her cousin because she was more like a loner and she couldn't stand the Pretty Boy Fan Club that always hung around him. They were all too peppy to her liking.

"I heard you've been messing with my little sister," said Que-Wha stopping by Kay-Min's table.

"I haven't done anything," said Kay-Min.

"She told me you are trying to steal her man Jung-Woo from her," said Que-Wha.

"I already told her I didn't want him. He is the one who is always harassing me. She can have him if she wants him. He is to girly for my taste," said Kay-Min.

"Then that makes two of us. You know Kay-Min your not that bad," said Que-Wha taking a seat next to her.

"Glad you think that. Everyone else stays away from me because they know I'll kicked their ass if they don't," said Kay-Min.

"Looks like we have a lot more in common than we thought," said Que-Wha.

"Hey you Ga-Woon's cousin," said Dar Jay walking up to where Kay-Min and Que-Wha sat.

"What do you want?" asked Kay-Min.

"I want you to apologize for how you embarrassed me in class today," said Dar Jay.

"Like hell I will," said Kay-Min.

"Why don't you just back off my cousin," said Ga-Woon walking over to see what all the commotion was about.

"Why don't you just go away Ga-Woon? I told you I can take care of myself," said Kay-Min getting up and about to leave.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked Dar Jay.

"I'm thinking I'm going to leave so I don't have to look at your ugly face anymore," said Kay-Min.

"You are going to eat your words you stupid whore," said Dar Jay.

The next thing anybody saw was Dar Jay on the ground with Kay-Min pinning him her hand around his neck.

"Let me get one thing straight. I tried to be nice and save you some embarrass meant but you had to push it and call me a whore. For that you must be punished," growled Kay-Min.

"Let's go Kay before you get in trouble," said Ga-Woon pulling his enraged cousin off Dar Jay.

"Consider that a warning the next time I won't be so nice," said Kay-Min walking out the door Ga-Woon and Que-Wha behind her.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

So what do you think? Kay-Min really has a temper doesn't she and it is all because of me because out of my sister and me I have the worse temper. Will you do me a favor? Press the pretty button at the bottom of the page. Please will you review for my sister and I?


	5. My Life, My Pride is Broken

I'm back. Waah! Nobody reviewed my last chapter.  I can understand though it did suck big time. Sorry but I had to get Que-Wha in there. She is important to this story. I hope you guys like this chapter better than the other one. Enjoy

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**Chapter Four: My Life, My Pride is Broken**

"What the hell do you think you were doin' Kay?" asked Ga-Woon.

"He was about to get what was coming to him. Nobody calls me a whore and gets away with it," said Kay-Min.

"You should have just taken it and walked away. You coul've gotten yer self kicked out of school if I didn't stop you and get ya away from there," said Ga-Woon.

"Ga-Woon, do me a favor. You might be my older cousin but I am the one with the brains and I am the stronger one. Stop treating me like a child and face the truth that I have grown up. Just stay away from me for now on," said Kay-Min turning around and walking in the opposite direction.

"I know I'm new and everything but do you mind filling me in on what just happened here?" asked Que-Wha.

"I can't tell ya. If ya want to find out what is wrong with Kay ya have to find out from her," said Ga-Woon walking toward his house leaving a confused Que-Wha on the streets.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Kay-Min continued to walk around the street. She didn't care where she was going. She didn't even know where she was going. She was just letting her feet carry her wherever they wanted to. Her feet finally stopped. She looked at the familiar sight. She knew this place all to well. This was the place 'he' first came into her life.

Flashback 

A thirteen-year-old girl sat crying by a bridge. Two bullies stood above her laughing down at her. One of the bullies reached down and grabbed her by the hair pulling her up forcefully. She let out a loud scream as she tried to claw at him to get him to let go of her hair.

"Well, look we found Ga-Woon's little cousin. They were right she really is pretty. What do you say Xavier? Should we have a little fun with her?" asked the bully who was holding on to her hair.

"P-please let me go. Please don't hurt me," cried the thirteen-year-old Kay-Min.

"Now why would we hurt you? It would be such a shame to scar that pretty little face of yours," said the bully known as Xavier.

"Please I just want to go home," cried Kay-Min.

"Your crying is starting to annoy me," said the bully.

"Kin I know how we can get her to shut up," said Xavier a sick smirk on his face.

"W-what are you going to do?" asked Kay-Min.

"Stay still this will only hurt a bit," said Kin as he started to tear off her clothes.

"No! Stop! Please someone help me!" yelled Kay-Min.

"Shut up you little bitch," said Kin smacking Kay-Min in the face.

"Ow!" said Kay-Min.

"Hurry up before someone catches us," said Xavier.

"Hardly anyone comes here. No one is going to catch us raping her," said Kin.

"R-rape! No! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" yelled Kay-Min at the top of her lungs.

"I thought I told you to shut up," said Kin smacking her again.

"Just leave me alone," whimpered Kay-Min.

"We're only using you to send a message to your cousin. He thinks he is so big and tough well he has another thing coming. We thought if we're going to take him down we have to do it through family," said Xavier.

"Please just stop," whispered Kay-Min.

"If I were you I would get ready for the pain," said Kin.

"No," whispered Kay-Min.

"I believe she told you two to leave her alone," said a male voice from behind them.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Xavier.

"Someone who can't get any peace and quite because you consist of having to torture her," said the boy pointing down at Kay-Min.

"I suppose you are here to help her," said Kin.

"I don't really care what you do to her," said the boy.

"Please help me," said Kay-Min.

"He already said he didn't care about you," said Kin.

"I never said I wouldn't help her," said the boy.

"What are you talking about?" asked Xavier.

"Like I said your disturbing my peace. The only way to stop all the ruckus is to help her," said the boy.

"I like to see you try to take down both of us at the same time," said Kin getting off of Kay-Min.

"This is going to be real easy," said the boy.

"Why you," said Kin charging at the boy.

The boy just sidestepped and watched as Kin stumbled face first into the ground. Kin got angrily off the ground and went to charge at the boy again only to get kicked in the face. Xavier had witnessed enough. He ran over to the boy and tried to punch him. No matter how much he tried to swing he couldn't land a punch. His hits started to turn sluggish and the boy use that to his advantage and punched him in the stomach.

"Thank you for your help," said Kay-Min.

"What ever. Here put this on. Your shirt is practically torn off of you," said the boy handing Kay-Min his jacket.

"Thank you again," said Kay-Min.

"I'll walk you home," said the boy.

"May I ask you what your name is?" asked Kay-Min.

"Jung-Woo," said the boy.

"Thank you from the bottom of my heart Jung-Woo. If you wouldn't have showed up those guys would've had their fun with me and then left me," said Kay-Min.

"If you try you could've taken them," said Jung-Woo.

"What do you mean?" asked Kay-Min.

"If you would have tried to fight and not just sat there and cried you could have beaten them. You are Ga-Woon's cousin, right? I thought you would be strong. Apparently you are weak," said Jung-Woo.

"How dare you call me weak. I was being nice to you and them you have the nerve to call me weak. I'll show you. I'll become stronger than you and my cousin," said Kay-Min.

"I'll believe you when I see it," said Jung-Woo walking away from Kay-Min.

"I'll show you I will become stronger!" yelled Kay-Min.

End Flashback 

Kay-Min hated that memory. If she would have just let those two do what ever they wanted she wouldn't have met Jung-Woo. She did show him though. She did become stronger than him. Or did she really become stronger?

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

There you have it the fourth chapter. Well until the next time I decide to update.


End file.
